


All The Mercy In The World

by NidoranDuran



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: [Alternate universe where Superman and Wonder Woman both go evil #426] Power Girl has been captured by the new king and queen of Earth, who have been breaking down the heroines rising against them, and with her powers drained through long-term Kryptonie exposure, Clark and Diana are really to break her in. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Karen Starr, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Karen Starr, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Karen Starr
Kudos: 26





	All The Mercy In The World

"Do you like your new present?" Diana asked, fingers tugging back against the collar slapped around Karen's neck, making her choke and shiver in panic as she felt a lack of oxygen hit her, a depriving rush of frustration and worry that reminded her of the utter mortality she had in this situation. "I think it suits you nicely." The collar in question was one meant for a dog, the tag hanging from it reading 'Cousin Slut'.

Karen struggled to look up and meet Clark's eyes, as her cousin rubbed his cock along her face, tracing the outline of her features with his dick and occasionally smacking he hard across the face with his shaft. "I think she's weak enough," he said, noting the ways he struggled to deal with even being cockslapped. "We can have some fun breaking her in now."

"I've waited days," Diana groaned, grabbing Karen by the hair and pulling harshly back against it, releasing her grip on the collar. "Have you enjoyed being such a problem that we've had to wait all this time? We usually have sluts broken within hours of capture, but you not only proved a pain in the ass, we had to let you sit under a kryptonite lamp and then hang around a dark basement for days to make sure you couldn't cause any problems. It has me feeling extra bitchy and vindictive."

Clark guided the tip of his cock toward Karen's lips, tracing mocking circles around her mouth. "We captured Donna shortly after you, and I've never seen Diana so vindictive before. I think we're going to have a lot of fun with you." The prospect of fun in this capacity sounded like a threat now to Karen as she felt the frustration at both ends, the threats, the mockery. She didn't know what they had done to the other women, but everything about these threatening words painted a dismal picture she was in no way prepared for. Especially after lengths had been taken to depower her.

Nobody was clear on precisely what the inciting factor was behind Superman and Wonder Woman's sudden betrayal, but the other core members of the Justice League were found dead, and the intentions of this new order were clear. Male heroes were tracked down and pressed into service as the police of a new metahuman-led dictatorship, but the female heroes were kept as this depraved couple's sex toys, methods taken to depower them and remove any chance of them being threats before breaking them down. With her arms tied tightly down to her sides and a leash around her neck, Karen met that same fate in the end, not strong enough to stop the duo, and now they were here to collect.

Diana's fingers tightened into Karen's hair, and as Clark's cock lingered on her lips, she knew what was coming. , "I've had to put up with a lot of bullshit with you for absolutely no gain so far, and now that I--" Without warning, she cut off her own sentence to shove Karen's face forward and force her down every inch of Clark's cock, his length imposing enough when it wasn't buried down her gullet and making her choke. "I'm going to make you black out on your cousin's cock and let you learn your place as a nasty little incest fucktoy not worth anything more than these huge tits."

Clark stood firm in place, letting his lover jerk Karen's head back and forth along his shaft, his patience firm and restrained. He didn't need to act to get what he wanted, staring down at her with burning delight. "Those tits make you worth quite a lot," he finally said. "I have a lot of fuckpets you'll be rejoining soon, but none of them are as well endowed as you are." It was all the corrupted and twisted hero had to say, as the once great paragon of virtue now stood in greedy joy as he and his lover defiled Karen, and all she could do was suffer through this throbbing embarrassment.

Choking and struggling around the thick cock she was being punished with so firmly, there was nothing that Karen could do to save herself, depowered and demoralized, left in a hopeless position of complete submission now. Drool ran down her chin, the lowly position of cocksucker proving one that she wasn't made for, especially dealing with a shaft as thick and as long as Clark's was. Her jaw was sore within moments, and the vicious pace that Dana forced upon her as she jerked her head back and forth only further pressured her, kept her helpless, twisting, hopeless and with no way to pull out of this mad spiral.

"Choke on it louder. Come on, slut, let me hear it in your throat! I can handle cock better than this. You're an embarrassment. I guess without sunlight you're just an ordinary cunt. Except for these tits, of course. But that just marks you further as being a fuckdoll only god for fucking stupid."

Diana’s repeated motions back and forth kept imposing rougher, senseless pressures upon Karen, every motion seemingly rougher than the last. Diana held onto her own strength, and she used all of it to a wicked end, refusing to slow the pace of her abusive treatment, savouring what he could do and how thoroughly he could make his mark and leave her a shameful, trembling wreck of shame. Deprived of air and dignity alike, Karen wasn't sure which one she would have wanted more, falling deeper into the ruinous oblivion of this mistreatment, wishing for sense but learning the hard way just what awful hell her life was to become.

The throbbing cock lodged down her throat felt unyielding. Forceful. Diana made sure to get her own deep with each push, wanting Karen to suffer, and suffer she fucking did. Everything was singularly focused on her punishment, on making sure she regretted ever fighting them off in their attempt to capture her. Diana's vengeful treatment was bare, blatant, pushing Karen to lower and lower depths of her new station, a lowly and humiliating place. But maybe this wasn't about her fight; maybe this was about making every woman in the world feel less worthy than Diana, ensuring she was the only one who mattered.

And that Clark's darkest desires were directed away from her.

Thick strands of drool coated Clark’s cock every time Karen's head was pulled back from it, and the steady accumulation of that spit onto her face and her breasts made a slick mess of her, her eyes going across as she struggled to hold herself conscious. Splattered in her own drool and feeling the chaos build hotter as she fell into messier sweeps and quicker, rougher motion back and forth, Karen could see just how much Clark had changed. He stood over her with an absolutely uncaring expression, the only emotion he sowed a distant edge of darkness he kept buried. He was a harsh man now, caring about the defilement and the ruination of someone he should have cared about, someone he should have been ready to protect. Now he saw her as nothing but a fucktoy.

It was hard not to feel like that as her ability to breathe rested entirely on how far back Diana pulled her, and he was stingy about letting her get peeks of air. It was all to wear her down faster, all to break down her boundaries and push her into new realms of submission. It was demoralizing and all very well crafted; by now, the couple had been through so many other women and broken them all down into obedient slut pets; now it was Karen's turn, and she bore the weight of every shred of experience they brought into it.

The detached and distant treatment that Clark gave Karen made it all the more surprising and all the more threatening when he came, when his hips bucked forward without warning and suddenly Karen was swallowing down shot after shot of thick cum that gushed forward with punishing vigor, giving her so much to have to swallow and leaving her scrambling to deal with all of it, a trembling mess staring up at her cousin as he grunted, his brow furrowing and the effort he expended all about draining his balls down her throat.

Clark changed on a dime. The anger and the bubbling darkness beneath the surface of his mostly placid expression rushed up to the surface. Sudden resentment flared up as he grabbed Karen by the collar and lifted her into the air, his hands moving swifter than she could keep track of in her depowered and weakened state, doubly so for the way he simply had no air to breathe. She was turned around, swiftly positioned with her ass at Clark's lap and her dizzy eyes right in Diana's face, the Amazon smiling as she watched what ensued, Clark slamming Karen down his cock with one brutal motion. He impaled her down on every inch of is cock, and maybe her throat hadn't been ready to take it, but her twat was even less prepared, an she let out frantic screams as she felt the pressure hit her, Clark winding up to begin pounding her down onto his cock with brutal, violent thrusts, subjecting her to fresh swells of molten fucking madness.

"That's the look I was waiting for," Diana said, watching Karen's eyes roll back in her head. She brought her open palm down across the blonde's face, striking her with venomous intent and then tugging at her hair some more. "You can't handle his cock. Nobody can. Nobody but me. It breaks the minds of supersluts like you, and that's why I know I'm the queen who's worthy of him. Everyone else turns into a babbling fuckpuppet by the end of the night." Seizing Karen by the hair, she guided her head into a new position, with Dian's legs spreading to reveal her waiting, dripping pussy, begging for attention.

Karen didn't want to eat Diana out more than she wanted Clark to ravage her, but both seemed utterly non-negotiable as she got jerked back and forth. "You're just a living cocksleeve to me now," Clark groaned. "A glorified sex toy whose body is made for my enjoyment! You should be glad you still have a purpose. There are worse fates to suffer." The threat was blatant. Shaky. The shivering, tense rush of guilt and embarrassment that tore through Karen grew. Clark didn't thrust into her as much as he tugged her down against his cock, refusing to ease up on how harshly he could use her and the ways he was able to torch her thought processes with each thrust.

Every bottoming-out slam into her pussy shook her from whatever she could muster up. It was sex so brutal that it shut down her mind, leaving her dizzily sinking into his thrall more and more, not having believed the ways Diana bragged about being able to handle his cock like it was an accomplishment, but each time he filled her and the penetration came just short of penetrating her where no cock should have been able to reach, her brain spun. This shouldn't have felt good, but the way her body responded to natural mating impulses was driven by deep-seated Kryptonian needs to breed, her awareness that her race was near extinction holding tightly to her as she received every wild and reckless thrust forward.

In turn, it had her slobbering against Diana's twat, licking with clumsy motions that sought to pacify this cruel mistress, even as her hair was tugged on and she was pulled in ever tighter still. There felt like no ending for her that brought sanity; she was just giving up more and more, breasts heaving and jostling about as, for all the ways they had talked them up, they didn't even bother touching them. It had to have been a sick joke to them, a twisted way to demean her by focusing all her worth onto something they didn't even want to indulge in right away. Head games. And they worked.

"Your tongue will have to please my pussy once a day every day for the rest of your life," Diana groaned. "I'm running out of time in the day to have each of our sluts service me, but I always make time. Why have a beautiful harem of trophies if you don't keep them all worshiping you?"

"I'll pump you full of cum daily, too," Clark groaned. "You have responsibilities to your king, and expect you to live up to all of them." One of his hands smacked across her ass, making her yelp into Diana's twat as she continued to take on this brutal treatment, continued doing exactly as she was told. "Does my cock feel nice?'

A shaky and involuntary, "Yes!" gave up more pleasure than she could have been ready for, trembling under the idea of giving up more to the moment and its weird, spinning joys. She wished desperately for sense to prevail, wished she had the focus and the control to resist letting herself fall deeper into something that could only worsen as it pounded through her but the pleasure clouded her mind, inducing thoughts and sensations that she wanted to run away from. And yet there she was, obedient. Moaning. Licking. She could have told herself she was doing this all out of raw survival need, but would that have been the truth anymore?

"She's getting hungrier. Eat my cunt out harder, gutter slut!" Diana slapped Karen's face and tugged at her collar, fingers wrapping around her neck and squeezing. The tongue in turn worked in more erratic motions, and Diana started grinding up against her face, rubbing her clit into Karen's nose as she pushed her demands on harder and greedier still. Diana was a changed woman, detached from anything that Karen had once known or respected, but Karen was giving up to her, succumbing to her demands without a shred of self-awareness or control, falling steadily deeper into something miserable and punishing.

Clark and Diana were both gone. The people knew and fought with had become darker husks of who they once were, and there wasn't a damn thing Karen could do to bring them back left scrambling in worry and fear as she continued licking and getting pulled back against Clark's cock, now just a living fleshlight devoted only to servicing their bodies. She felt awful and ruined, a depraved wreck wishing for clarity but receiving only the punishment of servitude, fucked rougher and faster by this power couple as they relished in the chance to break her down thoroughly. Her body heaved, shuddered, struggled under the pressure as she kept licking and serving with no way to slow down, just a forward crawl into madness.

Her orgasm felt like it shattered something inside her, too. Without a hope of pulling herself back from the brink, Karen thrashed, shivered, gave in to the sudden, crashing weight of heat and depravity searing through her. The pleasure felt confusing and compromising, especially as Diana hollered and bucked against her face and as Clark pumped her full of cum. So much cum. It was an excess and a brutality that she couldn't for the life of her resist. Twisting and thrashing in the throes of worry, Karen learned her place in the worst and most demoralizing of ways now, hanging low and ashamed, body limp and twitchy as she hung in the grasp of Clark's powerful hands, nowhere to go and no way to save herself.

Clark wasn't done with her yet, either. His thrusts picked right back up again, Diana tugging on Karen's hair to bring her almost level with her eyes. "Broken yet, cunt?" she asked, and when she didn't receive an answer beyond the whines and groans of a woman under too much pressure to speak for herself, she was put right back to work eating Diana out.  
***********************  
A throne of crystal at the top of the Earth was where Clark sat as he ruled the world. The Fortress of Solitude had grown into a grand castle, and from this seat of power, he and Diana ruled the world in their cruel new order. The sides of the grand throne room were lined with kneeling collared women, there for the rulers of Earth to indulge in whenever they pleased. Though just as often, Clark and Dina fucked.

The queen bounced atop her man's lap, riding him reverse cowgirl style and grabbing at her body in shameless, immodest ecstasy, racing toward a frantic orgasm that hit both of them just how they needed it. "Incredible!" she howled, head rolling back as the building, throbbing heat got the better of her. She came hard, screaming out loudly, Clark’s hips pounding up hard into his wife and the slamming back against the throne s hard it made the palace rumble. Their sex was hardest, both able to handle their brutality and their worst, happily entwining in depraved glee together as Clark filled her with shot after shot of molten seed, sending her spiraling of into a climax grander than she could have ever known in a life before this one.

Going soft and limp in her husband’s lap, Diana remained impaled upon Clark's cock, softly panting and twisting through this glee a moment longer, staring at the pleasure laid out before her, before finally pointing to Karen. "Cousin Slut. Tend to us"

Karen was in the line on the left of the room. Of women knelt naked and obedient, a flat and broken stare in their eyes, minds emptied by lust and left as living drones rather than fully aware people. Collars were all they wore, the same humiliating dog collars with degrading new names. Those were all they were called now. Cousin Slut responded to her words, rising up from her place between Dinah Lance-- now known as Screaming Bitch--and Koriand'r, who had been renamed Space Bimbo. Ready, obedient, Cousin Slut walked toward the throne, falling to her knees before her masters and taking hold of her breasts.

Diana rose up off of Clark's cock, grabbing the back of Cousin Slut's head and pulling her in to eat her creampied hole out. Cousin Slut acted eagerly, pushing in tight and licking with glee to lap up every drop of delicious spunk inside of Diana's hole. Her queen deserved only the best treatment, and she offered it readily.

But she gave up plenty more than that, too. Diving in to satisfy her king's demands, she wrapped her breasts around his sticky cock and worked her best assets along his shaft. This was the greatest worth she had he understood that now, and she worked to satisfy Clark's desires, giving is cock what it deserved, accepting this place before him. She loved her service, loved her new life, and worked tirelessly to bring pleasure to them. I was all she was good for, and she took very seriously this new line of work, this new purpose in life. It was all that mattered to her now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
